


This is Not because I Like You

by Tadfish



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Hateshipping, Swearing, check notes for an explanation, i guess for people who dont know what a kismessitude is i should tag it, im calling this pairing firewall, implied oppositeshipping, implied pixane, ok i know this is kind of out of left field but, this is essentially a kismessitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadfish/pseuds/Tadfish
Summary: Pixal attempts to motivate Kai on a particularly bad day and despite their generally antagonistic relationship, they end up having a heartfelt conversation.
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L/Kai (ninjago)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	This is Not because I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely youaredeadretry's fault. The idea spawned on a discord server. Essentially, Pixal and Kai are both dating Zane and don't particularly like each other so they have a relatively antagonistic relationship. Despite it all, they do have a deep foundation of trust and respect for each other but that doesn't really shine through in their general interactions. There's an exception to every rule, though.

Pixal sat down next to Kai. They were both silent.

Then, "You need to get over yourself," Pix said.

_ "Excuse me?!" _ Kai's head snapped up to glare at her.

"You heard me," she said evenly, "Quit moping. There's work to do." Her tone was matter-of-fact, without the trace of animosity that was usually present in their interactions. 

"Sorry  _ Pix _ but I don't feel like it." 

"Many people don't feel like doing the things they have to do, and yet they do them anyway." A hint of annoyance was finally creeping into her voice. 

"Are you here just to bother me?" Kai asked, "Because if that's the case you can just fuck off." 

"I'm not here just to bother you because, and i know this might be hard for you to believe, you're not my top priority." 

Kai seethed silently. He knew if he said anything she'd use it against him somehow, and as fun as that would be normally he wasn't in the mood. 

"You're upset," Pixal said. 

And for a moment he just stared at her. "Uh, yeah!" he said, standing up, "No shit!" 

"Sit back down." 

"You literally wanted me to get up and stop moping a moment ago, get your priorities straight," Kai grumbled, sitting back down. 

"You're in no state to be useful right now. That's why you're sitting here, isn't it?" 

"I-" he furrowed his brow. "I mean, yeah." What was her angle here?? 

"It's a good quality to have at least that much self awareness, even if you don't have more." 

As frustrated as he was, he couldn't help but let out an amused puff of air, "I think that may be the closest you've ever come to paying me a compliment babe." 

She elected to ignore the pet name as a halfhearted attempt to get under her skin, she had more important things to address, "You know, I don't think you're without admirable qualities." 

And Kai was silent for a moment, because if the last statement was a backhanded compliment, this was a genuine admission of respect and that wasn't something he'd heard from Pixal before. 

"At first, I couldn't see why Zane liked you, just that he did. I've come to understand over time, though." She met his eyes with a gaze more piercing than she probably intended. Perks of being a nindroid, "You care deeply about the people around you. You may be a reckless, impulsive idiot with an unfortunate habit of showboating but you care and when you're operating from those feelings are when you are at your strongest and most capable." 

"Pixal, I-" Kai started, but Pix cut him off. 

"On the other hand, you're at your worst when you let your insecurity overwhelm and define you. Your problem is you expect to be the best because you're scared of what will happen when you're not. And you're  _ not, _ " she stressed, "So you run off and mope or burn resentment and fear for your fire instead of love." 

He looked down, and then nodded. Pix didn't usually say nice things to him so this was obviously important to her. Maybe  _ he _ was actually important to her. "...I know we're at each other's throats and stuff, with the whole both dating Zane thing, but," he looked up, "I think you have some pretty admirable traits too."

"I know," she said smugly.

Kai laughed, "Shut  _ up _ Pix I'm trying to have a MOMENT here like you just had with me!"

She smiled.

"Anyway," Kai said, "You're, you know, smart and stuff. And- practical. You've reigned me in more times than I can count, even if I don't listen most of the time. And I think it's really cool that you can, you know, take what I dish out and throw it back at me."

"On that, you really should pick your targets better," she interjected, "Jay's an only child he never learned how to get back at your teasing."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kai said, "But really the big thing is, like. I don't think anyone else could've given me the wake up call you just did, so. Obviously there's  _ something _ there, even if I don't know what it is."

Pixal stood up, "I'm glad that's settled then. I intend to tell everyone I wrestled you into submission until you begrudgingly agreed to come back up on deck and do your job."

"Oh come on," Kai glared, "There's no way they'd believe that!"

Pixal chuckled, "All of them would believe that. Besides, would you rather I tell them we had a heartfelt conversation?"

"Oh god no! Fine you win. But... in that case you might need to rough me up a little to, you know, make it convincing." Kai smirked at her as he stood up, gesturing to how put together he looked.

Pixal rolled her eyes, "Oh,  _ honestly _ ." Despite her exasperation, there was a smile threatening to crack her annoyed facade. She complied. 

  
  


_ "Pix wait, no- not the hair! Not the hair!!"  _


End file.
